magiclanternitalianofandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Lantern Italiano Wiki
LINK WIKI UFFICIALE: http://magiclantern.wikia.com/wiki/Unified/IT Benvenuti nel tutorial Magic Lantern in Italiano Magic Lantern tutorial di installazione in italiano canon eos 550d Magic Lantern tutorial in Italiano GUIDA ALL’INSTALLAZIONE DEL FIRMWARE MAGIC LANTERN PER CANON EOS 550D NOTE IMPORTANTI!: Magic Lantern è un firmware sviluppato da alcuni programmatori indipendenti che permette di incrementare le funzionalità della canon eos 550d e che che va ad affiancare il firmware canon (il software della macchina fotografica per intenderci) senza sovrascriverlo. Questo Software è potenzialmente dannoso e potrebbe distruggere la vostra macchina fotografica, ma questo è solo un avvertimento, nella realtà ML sembra funzionare benissimo, un’avvertenza può essere quella di non modificare le varie opzioni di cui non si conosce il funzionamento. Magic Lantern va copiato su di una SD card la quale (una volta preparata) andrà ad aggiornare la fotocamera con nuove funzionalità. Voglio specificare che il processo è totalmente reversibile, è soltanto necessario rimuovere la card SD dalla macchina. INTRODUZIONE: Per poter installare correttamente Magic Lantern è necessario controllare se la propria Eos 550d possiede l’ultima versione del firmware rilasciata da Canon ovvero la versione 1.0.9 Per poter individuare che versione di firmware è in uso sulla propria fotocamera basta premere il tasto menù e scorrere fino al terzo simbolo della chiave inglese. Sull’ultima riga appare la versione di firmware che la macchina ha attualmente installato. Se la vostra macchina ha una versione di firmware precedente alla 1.0.9 occorre scaricarla dal sito della canon: http://www.canon.it/For_Home/Product_Finder/Cameras/General_Firmware_update.aspx !ATTENZIONE! prima di installare Magic Lantern assicuratevi di avere la versione di firware 1.0.9 altrimenti si potrebbe andare incontro a dei rischi! FASE 1: Occorre innnanzi tutto scaricare Magic Lantern, potete farlo qui: Magic Lantern 0.2.0 rc1.550d Questa versione di Magic Lantern è piuttosto base e leggermente instabile, lo schermo del menù sfarfalla un po’ e mancano diverse opzioni. Il mio consiglio è di scaricare in seguito una versione più aggiornata, intanto potete impratichirvi con la procedura di installazione con la versione base. Successivamente aggiornare Magic Lantern risulterà molto semplice e veloce (è semplicemente necessario cancellare la vecchia versione dall scheda SD e copiare l’ultima versione). Le ultime versioni di Magic Lantern comunque le potete trovare qui: http://magiclantern.wikia.com/wiki/550d_install#Installing_updated_Magic_Lantern_builds FASE 2: Ricaricate completamente la vostra batteria. Rimuovete qualsiasi accessorio dalla vostra fotocamera. Cancellate tutte le impostazioni personalizzate: premete il tasto menù e scorrete fino al terzo simbolo della chiave inglese, terza riga, Cancella impostazioni. Formattate la vostra card SD dalla fotocamera (primo simbolo chiave inglese del menù) , selezionate basso livello. (N.B. per installare Magic Lantern occorre una SD card da 4GB, con card più grandi potrebbe non essere possibile; personalmente ho usato un card SD da 4GB HC SanDisk, come non detto ML funziona perfettamente anche su SD più grandi, attualmente l'ho copiato su una SD extreme da 16 GB) Copiate sulla vostra card SD il file magiclantern.fir (è uno dei file che si trova all’interno della cartella che avete precedentemente scaricato). Adesso inserite la card SD e lanciate l’aggiornamento del firware. Per fare questo accendete la fotocamera, posizionate la ghiera in modo manuale poi andate in menù, scorrete fino al terzo simbolo della chiave inglese e selezionate Firware ver 1.0.9 , attendete qualche secondo che la luce si spenga e dopo pochi secondi rimuovete la batteria, la vostra fotocamera è adesso quasi pronta ad “accogliere” Magic Lantern. FASE 3: PREPARAZIONE DELLA CARD SD E’ necessario adesso “preparare” la card SD attraverso un particolare procedura. Per poter fare questa operazione è necessario che il vostro computer possieda un lettore di schede SD. Va bene sia un lettore interno che uno esterno (le pennette USB che leggono le card SD) E’ inoltre necessario scaricare un programma gratuito chiamato EOScard, potete farlo qui: EOScard Adesso lanciate il programma, inserite la vostra card e selezionate EOS_DEVELOP e BOOTDISK sul programma EOScard, salvate e assicuratevi che la procedura abbia avuto successo (lo potete vedere in basso nella finestra del programma). In questo modo avete reso la vostra card SD “booatble” ! Attenzione non inserire la SD resa bootable nella vostra fotocamera senza il file AUTOEXE.BIN perchè potrebbe bloccarsi o nel peggiore dei casi rompersi ! FASE 4 (ultima fase): Cancellate adesso dalla vostra card SD il file che avete precedentemente copiato: magiclantern.fir Copiate sull card SD i file: autoexec.bin, magic.cfg e cropmks (alcune versioni di Magic Lantern necessitano dei file BMP, nel dubbio copiate anche quelli). Infilate la SD nella fotocamera ed accendetela, Magic Lantern è pronto per funzionare. Per ulteriori informazioni potete visitare il sito: http://magiclantern.wikia.com/ oppure: http://magiclanternitaliano.wordpress.com/ http://magiclanternitaliano.wordpress.com/ E’ in cantiere sempre su questo blog una sezione dedicata alle varie funzionalità del ML se volete sapere qualcosa di specifico lasciate i vostri commenti, vi risponderemo al più presto. Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Category:Browse